jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightly the Firefly
Brightly the Firefly is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He's a Never Land firefly and Cubby's pet. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series Brightly first appeared in the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure! ". He is a friend of Jake and his crew. Izzy is the one who named him Brightly because when he is happy he shines brightly. He likes being inside a lantern so that he can light the way for Jake and his crew. Captain Hook once tried to steal him so that he could light his way to a treasure. But Jake and his crew recovered him with the help of Izzy's Pixie Dust. Brightly return in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Jake and his crew use the firefly to light their beacon in the Never Land sky so they can summon Peter Pan to help them get Bucky back from Captain Hook. Brightly reappeared in the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond " to light the way as the sea pups prepare to see the midnight sunflowers with Red Jessica on the far side of Pirate Island. Brightly help find the Lighthouse Diamond after Captain Hook attempted to swipe it and lost it the Gemstone Pit. Brightly reappeared in the episode "The Never Sands of Time",Cubby reminds his mates not to forget Brightly and his firefly friends will perform a light show on Pirate Island.Later Brightly and his firefly friends assist Jake and his crew distract the Sand Serpent allowing the pirates the chance to restore the Never Sands of Time back to its stand. Brightly makes a brief appearance in the episode "Pirate Ghost Story",While helping there new ghost friend Captain Treasure Tooth find his golden figurehead they need to to journey to Skull Rock.Once at Skull Rock they had to find a way to light the eyes of the rock formation to light the way to the next clue.Jake suggest they summon Brightly to light the path.Brightly doesn't accompany the crew on the rest of adventure. Brightly makes a brief appearance in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!",Peter Pan's Shadow is pooling pranks on the inhabitants of Never Land.Brightly and his firefly friends are summon to help deal with the evil shadow pirate,Shade. Video games Brightly is featured in the application"Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns." It’s a starry night on Pirate Island, and Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are going on a treasure hunt with their new friend,Brightly the Firefly. But Captain Hook has overheard their plans and wants to get to the treasure first. It’s up to you to help the crew think fast and find the spots on Cubby’s map.The plot of the game is plays similar to the events of the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure." Brightly is featured in the online game "Jake's Bedtime Treasure Hunt." Episode Appearances Season One *"The Golden Twilight Treasure!"( first appearance) Season Two *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky *"The Lighthouse Diamond" Season Three *"The Never Sands of Time" *"Pirate Ghost Story" Season Four *Pirate Fools Day! Trivia *Brightly is the second animal companion to be named by a member of Jake's crew (in "The Golden Twilight Treasure!") with the first being Lucille the Seal (in "Hook Seals a Deal!"). Gallery Bright01.jpg Bright02.jpg bright03.jpg bright04.jpg bright05.jpg Bright06.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Jake&crew-The Sands of Time01.jpg bright07.png Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure! 02.jpg IzzyBrightly&Cubby- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Cubby&Brightly-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Jake&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg HookSmee&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Bedtime Treasure Hunt.jpg Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Us-ipad-4-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-2-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Jake&crew-The Sands of Time02.jpg Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Bugs Category:Pets Category:Flying Characters Category:Silent characters